Hell Rains Down
by AussieBoiStay
Summary: EDITING Jae's a racer. Simple. Cars are something she'd always have in her life. But wow, she didn't think she'd be this involved. Her friend, Sam Witwicky, his family is her own, gets his first ever car. Now THAT is a story. Man, the adventures they went through.
1. Chapter 1

It was simple really.

Well, it was supposed to be. The area was remote, the best place to hold a race.

I honestly don't know how the cops knew about the race but they found us. It was my turn and they had to ruin it.

I snuck a quick peak behind me, eyes fixated on the cop car, blue and red flashing in my vision.

I spun back around, slamming my hand on the steering wheel as the car picked up speed, tearing down the empty road.

I jerked the wheel to the right, just barely making it around the next corner.

Thinking quickly and recklessly, I jerked the wheel to the right, taking a sharp U-turn. It confused the cop momentarily but it followed just as quickly.

This lasted for another twenty minutes before I drove through an empty warehouse, exiting through the right instead of the exit ahead.

Finally, the car was off my tail.

When I enetered the house an hour later, my attempt at silence failed miserably when the door jammed up, creaking and rattling as I tried to shut and lock it.

I shoved the keys in my pockets and roamed around the small and dirty kitchen, stomach growling.

I double checked the cupboard and fridge, trying to find something decent to eat.

I really needed that money.

"There's leftovers in the fridge."

I flinched, turning around to see Mum leaning against the doorway. She rose a condescending brow.

I sighed, not bothering to come up with a lame excuse. Walking over, I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"I know, I'm sorry, I said I'd be home for dinner. I got a little held up."

Mum narrowed her eyes at me. "I've told you. You don't need to do what you're doing. We don't need that extra money."

"We do need the money, Mum. I don't like seeing you struggle. Plus, its not like I hate what I'm doing, I love racing. So, don't worry, 'kay? Love you." I reassured her.

"I love you too." She smiled back, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Now, we still have an hour left before your bedtime, you want to watch a movie?"


	2. Kick-Ass Driver

_**Transformers does not belong to me, my character Jay and her plot for her character does belong to me. Don't steal. Please. Thank you.**_

 _ **•••••••••**_

 _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

Jay's eyes snapped open and she rushed to slam her hand on the alarm, she fiddled around to find the off button. Finally, it shut off and the teen let out a relieved sigh when there was no sign of movement from her dad's room.

Tiredly, she got up with a groan, as much as she wants to stay asleep, she would like get out of the house rather than deal with her dad. Jay decided with a grin, she would go to Sam's, he and his parents were like family.

Grabbing some simple black jeans, a white tanktop and a green and black plaid flannelette, the teen rushed into the bathroom with a wince at the protest in her ribs from getting thrown to the floor at an odd angle yesterday, she stopped once seeing her disheveled appearance in the mirror.

Jay had a slightly black eye, that was still throbbing and the cheek on the same side was bruised. Her black hair was a mess, even though it was really short, boy style short. _So I pretty much look uglier then I usually am. If that's even possible._ She thought with a frown.

Undressing quickly with a grimace, she hopped in the shower, savoring the feeling of the warm water cascading down the girls back.

Once Jay was done and dressed again she snatched the already made bag, off the bed and grabbed some sunglasses, slipping them on before disappearing out the front door. Jay flipped the car keys in her hand with a smirk. _Here I come Sammy-boy._

 _God dammit. What did you get yourself into now Sam?_ Jay thought as soon as she got to his place, pressing on the brake before she could pull into his house.

The teen watched as he peddled on his mother's _pink_ bike. _What is he doing?_ Jay said to herself in her head as she rolled her eyes,following him in her car, he didn't notice the girl but he did repeatedly look behind him at something behind her car. Jay quickly glanced in the side mirror and her blue eyes widened.

Driving slowly behind the blue dodge charger, in the next lane was a _yellow and black camaro._ It looked exactly the same as the one from yesterday.

 _What the hell is happening?_ She was snapped out of her thoughts when Sam crashed and flipped, landing painfully on his back. Jay only snorted as she watched and pulled over next to him.

The teen was vaguely aware of Mikaela talking to Sam, saying something like 'That was... Awesome.'

"Sam! What the hell are you doing?" Jay shouted at him as she opened the door. He looked at Jay in shock. "Jay? When did you get there?" He asked, quickly sitting up. "I was following you. I was gonna come over yours, but I saw you riding away on your _mother's_ bike."

He glanced away for a second and then his eyes jumped back to Jay and Mikaela "I'm trying to get away from Satan's Camaro. I have to go." He pretty much squeaked.

"Sam. Get in." The teen stated with a sigh and opened the passengers door. He looked at his mums bike. "If running away from 'Satan's Camaro' is urgent, then leave the bike and _get in._ " The girl urged, readjusting her sunglasses. Sam ran into the passengers side and slammed the door shut. The two left a bewildered Mikaela as the car drove off.

"Sam. Explain." Jay ordered with another glance to him. He looked at the Camaro following them, then back to her. "Satan's Camaro is following me, okay? And it stood up last night, you gotta believe me." He explained hurriedly and the teen snorted. "Sam, are you okay?" She asked him, brows furrowed behind her sunglasses.

"No- I mean yes! Just- just look at the car, there's no driver! See!" He stated and she turned in the seat, as Sam kept the steering wheel in place. Her eyes shot wide as she realized, there is no driver in the Camaro.

Jay shot back to the front with a gulp and an 'oh damn.'

"Drive faster! Trust me when I say this, ufortunetly the Camaro is a kick-ass driver." Sam yelled, swiveling around in his seat, hitting the dashboard. "Sam! I'm a street racer. You know what that means in my book." She stated, glancing at him through the lenses.

"Just do it!" He shouted when the Camaro sped up. "My pleasure." The blue eyed girl muttered, a grin splitting across her face.

Switching gears, she yanked the wheel around the next corner and the car sped up drastically, although she winced when her ribs protested at the sudden movement.

"WOOH!" Jay yelled in excitement. Sam had one of his feet on the dashboard and his hands were holding onto anything he could, like they were about to crash.

The teen snorted at him ans raced down the streets with a grin. "We're losing him!" Sam excitedly screeched. Jay laughed and took another sharp turn.

Up ahead, Jay saw an under ground car park, she drove into there and drifted to a stop as they heard a police siren cut the silence. Sam and Jay both got out of the car and quickly aproached the police vehicle, Jay did so reluctantly.

"Listen to me! Thank God you're here! I've had the worst day ever!" Sam starts explaining his situation. Jay took a good look at the black and white car with unease.

No one gets out of the police car so She starts speaking, moving her hands, pointing and spinning them as she explains what had happened. "We've been followed here in my car! Right? And Sam's cars right there and it's been following us here! So get out of the car!" She slammed her hands down onto the hood with anger, why wasn't anyone doing anything?

The car then drives forward catching the two friends off guard making them fall onto their backs with shock, Jay's sunglasses fall off and are forgotten as the car still comes forward while Sam and Jay back up and try to put distance between them. "No! Stop!" Jay yells, still backing up but slipping on the concrete once or twice in her haste.

"Oh, god. Okay, okay! Okay, all right!" Sam begins to put his hands out in front of himself to try and stop the car. "Okay! I'm sorry!"

Jay rams her feet onto the front of the bumper, trying to cease the cars movement. "Fuck! Stop it!"

"Stop!" The head lights of the car then come out, getting closer to the two. Jay leans back away from the- whatever the hell it is. "Please! Okay, what do you want from us?" Sam shouts, hands up in surrender.

The car stops. Then starts transforming? Bits of the car pull in and move around, it gets taller and taller, hydraulics and hissing split through the air until it turns into-

A _fucking robot_ or _something_.

"HOLY SHIT!" Jay shouts, crawling backwards as quickly as she could. "RUN!" She exclaimed, pushing herself up and pulling the just as terrified boy along until they were both running for their life. Jay would have been like 'oh my God your so freaking awesome!' But when it's a deadly-trying-to-kill-you robot, she'd rather run for her life.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Shit! Shit! Holy shit! Mother fucker! Son of a bitch! Fuck! Shit!" They were both yelling profanities and curses as they ran, Jay looked behind her for a second before running even quicker.

"He's gaining- Of course he's fucking gaining on us! What am I thinking! He's a _fucking robot_!" She shouted as the po-po-robo stomped forward, the vibrations running through the ground from his stomping, the friends could feel it in their feet.

Jay glanced behind them once again, her eyes go wide and she braces herlsef with wide eyes when the po-po-robo swings it arm and hits them, sending the two flying unto Jay's car, breaking the glass with the force. Jay groans in pain, trying to sit up but she slumps back down with the effort.

She then notices that the car they just wrecked, was hers. "Mother fucker! My car..." She yelled at first, but by the end of the sentence it was more of a mumble when she looked back up at the raging popo-robo.

"It's a bad dream." Sam mutters, scared eyes sanning over the thing. Sam screamed and Jay yelped as it's hand-wheel-thing came down on either side of the cars hood, the two friends inbetween.

Jay inches her body back when popo-robo pushes his face forward. "Are you username LadiesMan217?" Popo-robo asks in a snarl and robotic tone. The girl stares at Sam with a deadpanned face and waits for him to answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Sam says in a quick manner. "Are you username LadiesMan217!?" It starts shouting and Jay flinches back like she had previously done with her father.

Sam then finally answers 'yes' while Jay looks back at the metallic face. "Why do you want to know?"

It continues to look at Sam and lowers its face more. "Where is eBay item 21153? Where are the glasses?" It slams its fist into the car making the two slide down a bit, the blue eyed teen tries to push herself away but she only slips down again.

She tries to back up again, but this time, she achieves her objective, grabbing Sam's arm and turning around when it tried to grab them. Sam and Jay jump off the car and slide down the other side, starting to run toward the entrance, they duck quickly when a car goes flying over their heads, Jay, terrified, starts shouting curses.

The two then notice Mikaela on her moped "No! Don't go any further! Go back!" Jay yells, waving her hands wildly in the air in a 'shoo' motion. Sam runs forward and tackles her off the moped, the short haired girl looks behind her again for any sign of the popo-robo.

She turns back around and runs up beside them, ushering them to get up. "Okay, listen. This monster, popo-robo thing, is chasing us okay. Its right there and it just attacked us!" She exclaims, pointing behind them where popo-robo's coming closer. "Here it comes! Get up you guys, Now! We gotta run! Run!"

Jay bends down and grabs their arms, pulling them onto their feet. She halts with wide, suprised eyes when the black and yellow Camaro drives by them, slamming into the popo-robo making it fall and slam into the pillar, bits of ruble fall and land on Jay's car, further making it unusable. "Oh, come on!" She yells, running a hand through her hair, stressed.

The Camaro drives forward and stops infront of them, the driver door opens and Jay sighs with a slight shrug, pushing Sam and Mikeala into the seats as she gets into the driver's side. The Camaro doesn't start driving and Jay groans, grabbing the steering wheel and pressing on the gas, driving out from under the bridge with the cop car not far behind.

"What was that thing?" Mikeala asks. Jay shakes her head, trying to regain her breath, she switches gears and drives through a smoke trail from cars driving on the dirt, the camaro passes through it, but unfortunately so does the other car.

"This is just like yesterday." Jay muttered in exhaustion. She then furrowed her brows and asked "Um.. Car? Speaking of yesterday, was that you who sorta saved me from getting caught?"

The horn blared once by itself and she jumped in her seat but took that as a yes. "Thanks." She mumbled.

"What happened yesterday?" Sam asked in his panicked state "Well, I was about to race some guy, but the cops came and interupted so I drove away, but one tailed me, this... Car? Kinda nudged me into a warehouse and the cop car went straight passed us." Jay explained, glancing in the side mirror to see the cop car gaining. "Shit."

Jay drives onto a street avoiding cars as they made it into alley ways, next to warehouses, swerving back and forth to try and confuse the cop. "Oh, God! We're gonna die! We're gonna die." Mikaela and Sam both scream.

"We're not gonna die! I'm not that bad of a driver!" Jay states, taking another turn, she was hurt, physically, from today and yesterday, but she was used to that.

"Oh, my God." Mikeala leant out the window for a second before coming back in, repeating 'We're gonna die'.

"Sam, you said this car is a kick ass driver, yeah? Well, So am I." The short haired girl stated as she spotted something up ahead. It was risky, but oh well.

Once Sam and Mikaela noticed where they were headed, a glass window to one of the warehouses, they start screaming again "Jay! What are you doing! Don't! Oh my god! We're gonna die!"

Jay takes a deep breath as she prepares to drive right through the window, she speeds up and Sam yells "We're gonna die!" Once more before we crash through the glass.

I brace my self as best as I can since I'm driving and then the car lands. "WOOO! YES!" she exclaims with a big ass grin "That was awesome!"

"Sorry bout this car." She mutters the the Camaro, tensing as she keeps swerving left and right non stop crashing into things inside the building, trying to lose and confuse the popo-robo. Jay takes another sharp turn, driving the opposite way.

The sun has set and Jay drives into another alley way, but the car parks, turning off.

"Jay, Why'd you stop?" Sam asks her. Said girl turns to look at Mikaela and Sam "I didn't, the car parked itself." She told them, huffing and puffing. Then it locks them in.

The three try to pull up the lock but they couldn't succeed. "We're locked in." Mikaela states and Jay rolls her blue eyes. "No shit sherlock."

Sam then reaches over the two girls to try the keys but the engine stalls. "Great. Car won't start." Jay sighs, sweat and dirt littering her face like the others and takes off her flannel, wrapping it around her waist.

Sam looks at the two girls."At least we ditched the monster, right?" That's when the cop car passes by slowly before stopping a little bit out of view.

The keys turn in the ignition by itself to start the engine but it stalls for a moment. Jay looks up to see the cop car slowly back up.

The Camaro then lunges forward, by itself, passing the other car making it stop to avoid crashing before following them again into an abandoned work site.

The car turns sharply again opening the passenger door making the three all fall out onto the ground. The shifting of metal caught their attention as they look up to see the Camaro transform into one of those robots. Bee-robo.

Jay and the other two back away from it when it takes a step back. Jay trys to get up like Mikaela and Sam but fear has taken over, well for her at least, not of Bee-robo, just of the situation.

The white and black car speeds down toward the three, when it suddenly transforms and lunges at Bee-robo, sending him back a few feet knocking over barrels and power poles. The popo-robo releases a smaller robot, about Sam's height, it comes straight for them. Jay groans again and jumps off the ground, almost tripping over her feat, she jumps a couple of times as the other two get up, then she releases a deep breath in exhaustion and starts running with Sam and Mikaela not far behind her.

"Can't we ever catch a fucking break!?"


	3. Nice

**"Just** ** _me_** **reporting to** ** _me._** **"**

 **-Crosshairs**

I quickly dropped to the ground and rolled away to avoid some flying debris from the giant bots battling it out. I glanced at the battle behind us, to see bee-robo get thrown across the ground, my attention came back to the smaller bot scampering towards us as Sam grabs my arm and pulls me off the ground, the three of us continue looking for a hiding place.

"Son of a bitch!" I shouted when the tiny thing knocks Sam and I over. It continues to pull on Sams legs, pulling his pants down while it was at it, Mikaela starts to look for something to hit it with while Sam starts screaming "Its got me! Its got me!" Repeatedly. I kick the tiny-robo in the face in my panicked state, effectively distracting it. Mikaela and I yank Sam off the ground and we look away once I notice his pants were gone. Definitely something I did not want to see.

I hear the chattering robotic noises of the tiny-robo coming closer and I huffed, when will we catch a break, "Duck!", and so we did as I said. Unfortunately, Sammy did not. "Sam!" Mikaela yells in panic. "Shit." I muttered as he starts falling down the hill, accidentally tripping me over, causing Mikaela to trip over me, the three of us start tumbling down the hill 'Oofs' and 'Ows', I came to a halt with another pain filled groan and lifted my throbbing head to see the robot pushing Sam up against a fence. I moved onto my hands and knees and started to look through the dust in the air and I noticed Mikaela was to. She looked to me and nodded over to where a shed was, I jerked my head forward telling her to go ahead, she ran off and I pulled up my jeans at the ankle, then I pulled out a knife. Drastic times call for drastic measures.

Sam was pushed up against a fence, holding the tiny-robo's face away from him as he screamed- literally, I twirled the knife in my hand before sprinting forward, I raised the knife and shoved it into the unsuspecting robo, it didn't really do anything, the robo hissed and tried to get the knife out of his metal, I took a cautious step back as it turned and glared at me, tiny-robo hissed then jumped on top of me, I yelped, Sam then tried to kick it off but it only tripped him over, the fall to the ground knocked the air out of me and I breathlessly coughed.

Mikaela finally appeared and quickly turned the saw on, cutting the things head off. Its head landed on the ground with a thunk, I rolled onto my stomach and pushed nyself onto my knees with a wince, I took a hold of Mikaela's outstretched hand and she pulled me up "Thanks." I said with a grateful nod, I walked back over to the headless body of the robot and yanked my knife out of its metal, I flipped the knife in my hand then shoved it back into my boot with a huff.

"Not so strong without a head, are ya? Jerk." I stated with a smirk as I walked back to the head and nudged it with my foot. But Sam walked forward and full on kicked it, the head went flying over the hill, I let out low whistle.

It was quiet and I started quietly giggling, probably from the adrenaline rush. The other two looked at me like I was crazy and I put my hands on my knees, leaning down to try and regain my breath. When everything was silent except our panting, I noticed that I didn't hear the bigger bots fighting no more. "Its silent..." I spoke and started up the hill we fell down, to see who won.

We then saw Bee-robo coming towards us, discarding broken bits of metal that he had on him, he stopped at the top and stood in a super hero stance, with his hands on his hips or whatever they call 'em. "It's a robot." Sam stated, looking up at it. "But like a- Like a different... You know, like a super advanced robot. Its definitely Japanese." I quirked an eyebrow and that "I highly doubt that." I told him and raised my gaze back up at the robot. Slowly, I started climbing up the hill, dirt and shit all over my clothes, face and hands.

"What are you doing?" Mikaela asked Sam and I as he followed me. "If it wanted to hurt us it would have already." I stated without looking at her. "Really? Do you speak robot!?" Kaela hissed at me, still at the bottom of the hill. I scoffed and rolled my eyes "Totally." I said sarcastically.

Sam halted, "He wants something from me." he stated and I furrowed my brows "What?" Mikaela and I asked at the same time. "The other one was talking about my Ebay page." He explained, I jerked my head to the side in a 'Oh yeah' manner.

"You guys are the strangest people I've ever met." Mikaela stated as she shook her head. I laughed, "I'm glad you finally figured that out." I said before bringing my attention back to the yellow and black robot. "Can you talk?" Sam asked in amazement, " _XM satellite radio- Digital cable brings you- Columbia broadcasting system._ "

It all kinda mixed together but I got the gist of it. "You talk through the radio." Kaela and I spoke in sync and I crossed my arms, I quirked an eyebrow in question at it, he- He looks like a he- Claps a couple times, then points at Kaela and I " _Thank you, You're beautiful. You're wonderful, you're wonderful._ "

I laughed and shook my head, I'm pretty sure I'm the opposite. "So what was that last night?" Sam asked and I furrowed my brows, what happened last night. I shrugged in my mind and left it.

" _Message from Starfleet, captain- Throughout the inanimate vastness of space- Angels will rain down like visitors from heaven! Hallelujah!_ " He says through the radio again. I glanced at the night sky, Aliens?

"Visitors from heaven?" Mikaela finally joined us. I looked at the robot "What? Are you Alien or something?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips and letting out a deep breath. The bot points at me meaning 'yes' then manoeuvres onto his hands and knees while turning into the Camaro at the same time. "Anymore questions you want to ask?"

I smirked, letting my hands drop from my hips as I started to walk towards the Camaro, the drivers door opened and I hopped into the seat gladly. I kept the door open so I could hear Sam talking to Kaela- Its her new nickname- "Fifty years from now, when you're looking back at your life, don't you want to be able to say you had the guts to get in the car?" He asked Mikaela and I decided that actually sounded pretty cool.

Once they got in the car, it drove off by itself and we made a quick stop to retrieve Sam's pants and Kaela's bag. It was silent as the car drove and I sunk into the comfy seats as I relaxed, a quarter of my body was hurting from today and- tense- yesterday. It wasn't really bad so I was fine. I just then realized I wasn't wearing the sunglasses that covered my slightly black eye, but in this situation, I didn't care and no one even noticed so I was okay.

"This cars a pretty good driver." Kaela spoke after minutes of silence and I hummed in agreement "Then why did it let me drive, before?" I questioned with a confused expression. "Maybe you should sit in my lap." I heard Sam say when I was looking out the window and my head shot to him, I let out a relieved sigh when I realized he was talking to Mikaela. I chuckled under my breath. Smooth Sammy, smooth. I'm not wearing a seat belt and I'm perfectly fine.

"Why?" Kaela asked him, shifting in her seat from being in the middle for a while. "Well, I have the only seat belt here, you know, safety first. I'm pretty sure Jay wouldn't want you sitting on her lap." Sam explained and I quickly shook my head, I want my personal space thank you very much, I definitely don't want someone sitting on me.

Kaela sighed before moving onto Sam's lap, she got comfortable and clipped the seatbelt in. "You know, that seat belt thing was a pretty smooth move." Kaela said after a while and I snorted but they didn't hear it.

"You know what I don't understand? why, if he's supposed to be, like, this super advanced robot, does he transform back into this piece-of-crap Camaro?"

You should have seen my face. "I'll have you know, this car is a fucking masterp-"

Bee abruptly pressed on the breaks before I could finish my sentence and I had to slam my hands on the dashboard so that I wouldn't go flying. The door opens in Sam's side and they get out, I grabbed the handle to my side to do the same, but the seat belt- which I did not have on- suddenly buckled me in and the Camaro drove off with me inside. I squeaked and held on to the handle as the car tilted onto its to left wheels. "Holy shit!"

I mean, sure I illegally street race, but I've never done this before, I guess I'll try it next time. I joked in my head. I slowly grinned when I decided this wasn't that bad, its pretty fricking awesome. "Woo!"

Suddenly the cars interior started changing, it was turning into new and improved seats and everything, that's when I leaned out the window and noticed it wasn't an old Camaro, no, now it was a new 2009 Camaro, it was still its signature yellow and black on the outside. I smirked, honestly, I'd still rather the look of the old one but this ones faster and cleaner. "Nice~."

Bee- Imma call him that, since he's got this cool air freshener thing with a picture of a bee saying 'BEE-OTCH' and I found that hilarious. Bee landed back on four wheels and turned back around to pick up Kaela and Sam. When the two noticed the car coming they gaped like fish out of water.

Bee stopped and revved the engine. winding the window down I looked at the two with a smirk.

"Well? Hop _in_ and lets _go_."

 **Thankyou for reading, please comment/Review to help me improve and vote if you can, I'd be very grateful ^.^**

 **just so you know, please don't be angry, but there isn't any pairing, her and bee are just gonna be like- I don't know, different species brother and sister relationship, just like her and Sam.**

 **This chapter might have been boring but trust me, it'll get really action packed next chapter and after that. THANKYOUU**


	4. That's Reliable

Dailydingleberry : Thankyou! and how do you think Opti' will react?

: Thankyou for reviewing! And here's another chapter for ya!

DJDragon1 : Sorry 'bout that, it happens sometimes, hopefully it wont again. And thankyou for reading!

We drove for awhile, before finally we slowed done when reaching a fence with a restricted sign on it. The Camaro drove forward slowly, lightly pushing the fenced doors letting us in.

Bee stops in front of a building opening the doors, letting us get out. Sam and Mikeala walk in front of the yellow Camaro while I get out of the car and stay next to the open door, with a look of amazement.

I was looking up at the sky where four asteroids were falling towards the Earth. "Woah..." I mumbled with wide eyes.

One of the asteroids fly over our heads, crashing in a nearby field. I push myself off from leaning on the door and follow Sam and Mikaela as they ran towards the ball of fire. We slowly got closer to the object seeing a trail of fire every now and then. I stopped and crouched down once I had a good view of the object and it seems to look like a big metal ball or something.

The grass and trees around where it landed were on fire from the impact. I gasped when the metal started to transform, just like the Camaro and the popo does. "Cool." I muttered, looking up at it with wide eyes. It looks around like a scared and cautious puppy, glancing at us before running off to god knows where.

The three of is ran back to the car after witnessing it. Once we got it, the Camaro started driving yet again.

After a couple minutes, Bee then pulls up into a large alley way before stopping half way and letting us out. In the distance a semi truck with blue and red flames, makes its way toward us.

I backed up a couple steps but then stopped and spun around in a circle once I also noticed, a black GMC pickup, green ambulance and a silver Pontiac Solstice come up from behind us.

I couldn't help but smirk at the nice cars as I admired them, especially the Pontiac Solstice, black GMC topkick and the Camaro. They were nice cars.

The blue and red Peterbilt, stopped inches away from us and then started to transform. Metal twisting and turning, caving in and getting bigger, hydraulics sounded through the air until- Holy shit...

He was fucking _enormous_ _._ He looked like the leader of the group, he stood tall and proud and was the same colour as his Peterbilt form.

Then the other cars followed suit and started transforming. It was amazing to see when you weren't gonna die.

The red and blue one knelt down on one knee to be easier to see- hey that rhymed- _anyway,_ effectively taking my attention away from looking at the other ones.

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" he asked Sam. "They know your name." Mikaela whispered to Sam.

Sam had his mouth agape but he still answered "Yeah." The robot leant forward a bit to look at all of us. "My name is Optimus Prime. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

The green-Ish one that was once an ambulance, stepped forward. "But you can call us Autobots for short." He told us and I nodded at him.

"Autobots." Sam and I said, testing out the name. "What's cracking, little bitches?" I heard behind us and I looked in that direction. The silver bot did a couple flips and then posed, his hands kinda crossed but at the wrists.

I chuckled with a grin. I like him. When his eyes landed on me, he winked and I laughed once again.

"My first lieutenant. Designation Jazz." Optimus introduces him. He does another flip but backwards and lands on a random car, squashing it and crossing his arms. "This looks like a cool place to kick it."

"Yeah, that looks _so_ _comfy_ , don't it Jazz?" I said sarcastically, also testing out his name, with another laugh. The silver bot looked at me and shifted his arms, he jerked his head up in a 'yo' kinda manner. "Ye, it do a'tually, li'l lady." He said and I crossed my arms with a grin.

Optimus shifts his weight into a kneeling position, still looking directly at us. "What is that? How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked, glancing between Jazz and Optimus. I sat down on the ground, crossing my legs to get comfy as I could.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the World Wide Web." Optimus explained.

I snorted "That's reliable." I stated, looking up from fiddling with my ring, eyebrow raised and a sarcastic smile on my face.

I looked at the black bot behind Sam and Mikeala to see it with a sort of smirk on his metal features, hearing what I had said. I snickered and then looked back to Optimus as he started talking again.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide." Opti introduces the black bot that I was just mentioning. Ironhide shoves his arm forward, making cannons come out the top of 'em. He points the cannons at the three of us and Sam flinches, trying to hide behind Mikeala, he almost trips over me while he was at it. I Laughed at him but also moved back a bit.

"You feeling lucky, punks?" "Easy, Ironhide." Optimus motions for him to stop. "Just kidding. I just wanted to show them my cannons." Iron hide shrugged, putting his cannons away and taking a step back.

Sammy was still eyeing him warily so I decided to scare him. All I did was kick him in the leg and he jumped.

"Ooh, jumpy." I smirked as he glared at me. "I like this one." Ironhide jabbed a finger at me and I grinned.

"Our medical officer, Ratchet." Optimus continued. The green one- Ratchet, sniffed the air. Okay then. "The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." I looked at Sam and quickly got up, moving towards Bee.

"Well that's- _Hopefully,_ not me." I stated with my hands up in surrender, Bee looked down at me and made a sound like laughter but it was whirs, Sam was looking away from Mikaela with some Awkward whistle and Mikaela was looking away as she scratched her head.

"And the other girl is hurt worse than the other humans." I stopped laughing as Ratchet said that.

"Uhh. Well we were running away from a popo-robo and a tiny robo. Maybe that's why." I explained awkwardly. They don't exactly need to know that my dad is a raging psychopath.

Sam walks towards me "Did you get hit in the face by the little robot?" He asked, noticing my slightly black eye and bruised cheek, I looked down uncomfortably while crossing my arms. "Not exactly. Can we just move on? I'd rather not talk about it."

Everyone gave me worried, curious and confused looks but Optimus continued. "You already know your guardian, Bumblebee."

"Ha! I got half your name right!" I punched the air infront of me in triumph, copying Bee as he started punching like a boxer " _Check on the rep, yep. Second to none."_ He said through the radio. I stopped the punching with a giggle. Sometimes I'm a bit ADHD. Hehe.

Jazz snickered at the two of us. Bee laughed down at me when he was finished and we high fived eachother, although I had to stand on my tippy toes.

"So you're my guardian, huh?" Sam speaks with a smile. Bee nodded his head. "His vocal processors were damaged in battle." Optimus informed us. Ratchet then started shooting a red laser toward Bumblebee making him cough a bit and hold his throat area. "I'm still working on them." I looked at Bee with a sympathetic look.

Mikeala turns around to look up at Optimus. "Why are you here?" "We are here looking for the All Spark. And we must find it before Megatron."

"Mega-what?" I asked, Opti placed two fingers onto his temple and a light appears from his eyes hitting the floor. The ground then breaks away separating us from each other. It was like a hologram kinda and I stepped away from the cracks because it was really realistic lookin'.

"Our planet was once a powerful empire, peaceful and just," A giant robot comes out of the ground which I think is Megatron. "Until we were betrayed by Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. All who defied them were destroyed. Our war finally consumed the planet, and the All Spark was lost to the stars." Megatron then throws a spear at a robot bellow him killing him on contact, laughing menacingly and evilly as it dies. "Megatron followed it to Earth, where Captain Witwicky found him." We stare at Optimus as the holograms disappear.

"My grandfather." Sam figured with a nod. "It was an accident that intertwined our fates. Megatron crash-landed before he could retrieve the cube. He accidentally activated his navigation system. The coordinates to the Cube's location on Earth were imprinted on his glasses." I look at Sam as he asked a question. "How'd you know about his glasses?" I looked back at Optimus.

"eBay." He stated.

I scoffed and shook my head, shuffling my feet and repeating 'eBay.'  
Ratchet then begins to speak. "If the Decepticons find the All Spark, they will use its power to transform Earth's machines and build a new army." My eyes widened as my expression turned serious. Damn.

"And the human race will be extinguished. Sam Witwicky, you hold the key to Earth's survival." Opti finalized, standing up fully, the other Autobots gathered in a circle around us, 'Hide leaning on one knee, Bee with a hand on his knee, leaning on it, Ratch with his hands behind his back respectively and Jazz with his hands crossed at the wrist again. It was a spectacular sight to see and I spun in a circle, admiring the Autobots. I then spoke with out moving my eyes away from the Autobots, my mouth wide.

"Please tell me that you still have those glasses."

 _Thankyou and please comment if you want any improvements_ _or if_ _you have any ideas. ^.^_


	5. I'll Dismember You

The cars parked in an alley near by Sam's house. We got out of bumble bee- man that's weird to say- and stood as Sam panicked, "Can you guys stay here. You got to stay here and watch them." Sam orders Mikaela and I, walking around the car heading toward his house.

"Okay, Okay." Mikaela says, shooing him "All of them." Sam repeats and I roll my eyes, "Sam just get in the fucking house already or I'll do it instead." I stated with a glare, it didn't have any real anger behind it.

He nods his head with a gulp and runs towards his house. I leant against the closest car, Jazz, crossing my arms on his roof and whispered, "Dumbass." Under my breath as I watched Sam awkwardly run. The car shakes under me slightly and I snorted, figuring that was Jazz laughing.

I looked up immediately as I see Optimus transform, "Hey! Big bot! Opti! No, no, no, no." I started shouting at him, he turned his head towards me in acknowledgement, "Come on, man. Sam told you to stay put." I stated, arms splayed out beside me and Mikaela stood, nodding her head in agreement.

"We need those glasses." The red and blue bot firmly told us, continuing towards Sam's house. "Dammit! You guys are just as bad as us." I grumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose then crossing my arms as the others transformed and followed their leader.

Bumblebee hummed a 'sorry' towards us and I shrugged, following the autobots.

"All right, I love you! Sleep good, handsome man!" Sam finishes his conversation with Ron and I mumble "Handsome man? Really?"

The panicked teen runs towards us, rubbing his forehead while speaking, "I thought I told you to look after them." He walks to Optimus who is stepping on everything including the path his dad built while I seethe, does it look like two tiny human girls can keep huge robots at bay?

"What are you doing? No, watch the path! Watch the path! Watch the... Please, please, please." But he was too late, the path was destroyed.

Optimus kept moving and his foot hovered over Ron's white fountain, altough Opti doesn't notice. Sam starts to freak out. Again. "No, no, wait. No, no, no! Oh, no!" Optimus stepped on the fountain but quickly picked up his foot, apologizing, I laughed at how human he sounded.

Sam looked like he was gonna lose it so I turned serious and jogged up to him, looking up at Optimus, "I told you to wait, now look what happened. Please just stay, okay. Just Stay." I whisper shouted at the big bot.

Sam's attention went back to Kaela and I, asking us why we didn't keep the bots where they were in anger.

"Okay, you know what? They seem to be in a bit of a rush." Mikaela angrily stated and I added in, "And if you haven't noticed, their huge fucking bots. Okay? Bigger than us tiny humans." I jabbed a finger in his chest and curled my other hand into a fist, tensing it by my side.

"This is bad." Sam runs a hand dowm his face then we abruptly whip around when we hear Mojo barking at the autobots. He then picks up his leg to pee, and guess where that was, 'Hides foot. "Oh no, Mojo! Mojo, off the robot! Dammit!"

My eyes widened and I ran to the dog but Sam beat me to it. Although we were to late. The small dog peed all over 'Hide's foot and he was not happy, at all. He pulled out his cannons and pointed them at Mojo. "Oh, wet." He complained, shaking his foot.

I put my hands up in surrender and Sam picks up Mojo as Mikaela hides behind Sam.

"No, no, no, no, no! Easy! Easy! Hold on! Hold! This is Mojo. This is Mojo. He's a pet of mine. He's a pet. Okay? That's all. If you could just put the guns away..." Sam started shouting. "Put em away, put em away."

Ironhide only pushed 'em forward more as the cannons whirred and rotated. "You have a rodent infestation. Shall I terminate?"

I looked up at him, hands still raised and tried to calm him down. "He's not a rodent, he's a Chihuahua. This is Sam's Chihuahua."

"We love Chihuahua's, don't we?" Sam added with lots of hand motions and I tilted my hand in a so-so mime. "He's leaked lubricants all over my foot." 'Hide tilted his head in frustration.

I snorted but when 'Hide glared at me I stopped and tensed, trying to contain my laughter.

"H-He peed on you? Bad Mojo. Bad Mojo." Sam scolded the dog, "Bad Mojo." 'Hide repeated slowly. I almost lost it. I was so close to cracking up.

"I'm sorry. He's got a male dominance thing." Sam explained and slowly walked away with Mojo. I lowered my hands as 'Hide complained. "My foots gonna rust." I rolled my eyes, "Oh, boo hoo." He 'hmphed' and put his cannons away.

Sam then entered his house and I moved around his back yard, dodging the foot that almost stepped on me, Cough cough- Optimus - Cough cough then I moved around a sitting Ratchet.

"So, uh... How's everyone's day been?" I asked once settling myself next to Bee and Jazz.

Jazz snickered and knelt down to my level, Bee whirred and put his thumbs up, "Well ahm a'bit bored, got anthin' entertainin'?" He questioned and I smirked, "I don't know, most of the things that entertain me is pretty illegal." I stated and Jazz perked up, "Yeh? Like wha'?"

Optimus stood next to us and listened. I nervously chuckled, scratching the back of my head. "Uh... Street racing, I like the rush and adrenaline, and uh, maybe stealing a car or two for the street racing, but I take 'em back. Also car parts. But I don't exactly take the car parts back. I keep 'em. Because I make cars and stuff and... I should probably stop talking."

Optimus face palmed. No kidding. It was slow, he raised his hand and pressed it against his face like a mother would when their child did something stupid.

Bumble bee laughed from behind us and I heard 'Hide and Ratch snickering to. Jazz laughed and held out a fist, I looked at it with a raised brow then realized, it was a fist bump, I bumped my fist against his and winced when I hit it to hard.

"Aw, come on Optimus, it isn't that bad. It may even come in handy one day." 'Hide stated with a smirk, mumbling the last part.

"Yeah, I'll dismember you. Okay, yeah I don't think you should trust me."


End file.
